


Follow the Rules

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick is reminded why one should always remember the rules.





	Follow the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That Will Buff Out."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 12th-Apr-2012.

There was no God. Clearly.

It was the only explanation.

The beautiful paint job, smooth and even and pristine, _ruined_.

Beyond repair.

Because _someone_ didn’t finish the detailing.

“Come on, Dick. That’ll buff out.”

Dick glared daggers at Tim, whose eyes sparkled in amusement. “It will _not_ buff out. I wait a _day_ with the thing uncovered, and this is what I get?”

“You know the rule.”

Mumbling, Dick acknowledged, “Always cover vehicles and work surfaces you don’t want stained with guano. The bats were here first.” Frowning, he continued, “But it was _new_. Just needed the last coat.”

“It’ll be okay.”

“…Yeah… I just won’t get to take it out tonight. I was looking forward to it.”

“You can ride bitch with me.”

“Pass. I’ll go the old fashioned way.”

“Ridiculously supped up car. Totally old fashioned.”

“You know what I mean.”

Tim shrugged him off, and Dick turned back to staring mournfully at his new bike, which now needed another new paint job because he had been careless.

The mocking, though… He’d make sure to get Tim back somehow.


End file.
